Unfresh
by Deku Scrublord
Summary: (My first Fanfic.) North s all but a city boy. That will prove to be a problem to our protagonist, being from a woodsy area. He's so uninformed about the way of life, he's deemed unfresh
1. Chapter 1

It was your average, sunny, summer day in the city of Inkopolis. Turf wars were raging as usual, which was always an amusing spectacle. Music was playing in the main plaza, which was also one of the most popular places to be due to the local celebrities, the famous "Squid sisters". Indeed, it was an exciting place to be, it was almost never empty. Among the shopping, chatter and music, a lone inkling (That's the people of this world, by the way,) walked out of the arena. He had lost yet another match, an unfortunate losing streak of five today. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. He ran over to the left (Remember that that's relative to where he's standing) and went down a nearby pipeline undetected by the people around. Unknown to everyone around him, despite all the losing, he was none other than agent 3. However, this underdog is not the hero of this story, however he will be returning later. Our hero is back on the surface, somehow even lower that the agent. Now before you can understand our "hero's" conundrum, you should know how inklings work. This post-post-apocalyptic utopia's economy (At least the city.) works on a system of "freshness". The more fresh you are, the better things you can get, and some places even give a discount. Now, that's where our problem, and story, begins. Enter North, a 16 year old squid from the outside of the suburbs in the woods, far from the big city. He was always interested with the city, and the squid sisters, as most people were. His interests started from all the fun and exciting stories about turf wars, festivals called "splatfest", and the like. Upon turning sixteen, he was allowed to go to the city. And so, our story begins…

(This is not only my first fanfic, but also my first time writing anything like this! Feel free to leave a comment! I'd appreciate it! A fair warning, though; this story will likely take a darker turn, so expect the rating to go up.)


	2. Chapter 2

North awoke slowly. It was the day, his birthday. It felt like this day would never come. He sat up, then got out of bed. He got dressed in rugged shorts with many pockets, and an ordinary paused for a moment as a tantalizing aroma filled the house. He took a long wiff, then exhaled loudly. Was that bacon? And pancakes? Indeed! North smiled then rushed downstairs, but not before heading to the bathroom. His tentacles were in order, which was unusual for him considering he just got out of bed. North resumed his route back downstairs to be greeted by his parents smiling faces. North's mother was an average sized woman that was slimmer than most. Despite being a parent, she still had a youthful face and a "fresh" haircut like all the young girls would wear.. His father, on the other hand, was quite the contrary; he was a massive, grey man and a tired face. His hair was a light grey, almost white put in a crew cut.(Or, as much of a crew cut as you can get with tentacles.) He was no pushover, and proved his worth in the great turf war.

Happy birthday, son." His father said.

"You're finally sixteen!", his mother said. "We made you your favorite!", she continued.

"Thank you! Ah, mom! That smells great! I could smell it from my room!", North replied

"Well? What are you waiting for? Dig in!", his father said.

North obliged with no delay. The bacon was perfectly crispy, and the pancakes were perfect! And there was orange juice, which would be hard to smell unless you were right next to it, was freshly squeezed. Everything was so sweet, delicious, and heartwarming. While he was eating, is father had gone down to the basement. North finished the wonderful food with little delay, despite his speed, he did savor the flavor.

"Thanks, mom. That was amazing. You're an accomplished cook, you know that?", North retorted.

"Thanks, honey!", his mother replied sweetly. "Now do brush your teeth! We have something for when you come back!"

North only smiled. He got up, put his dishes in the sink, then ran back upstairs. He took out his brush, then the paste, then began brushing is teeth as instructed, All wondering what awaited him below.

"Maybe it's cash? Perhaps a raise?" He said to himself in the mirror.

He spit.

"Maybe it's dad's splatling gun! That thing's huge!"

He spit, rinsed, then ran downstairs, where his parents awaited once more. His mother looked even more excited than usual, and for once in a very, very long time, he saw his father smile

"You've been working hard. You earned this.", his father said as he handed a small box to North. North opened it, then was shocked to see it's contents. A bus ticket with the squid sisters posing on it with "Come on down to sunny Inkopolis! See you there!" Typed in a large, exciting font above, and fifty thousand coins in cash.. He looked up at their smiling faces.

"I can't think of any words to say on this!", North exclaimed with joy.

"How about thank you.", his mother responded.

"I suppose that's certainly a place to start. Thank you guys. This… this is something bigger than my thanks… Oh, hey! Dad, since it's my birthday, can I have your gun?"

"No.", he responded. "Way to kill the moment, son.".

They both chuckled while his mother only shook her head. North hugged them once again.

"Your bus leaves in a half hour, North.", his mother warned him. "We already packed some of your things! Visit sometime, alright?"

"You can count on me for that!", North responded.

HIs mother kissed him on the cheek, then te walked to the front door. Hugged them once more, before walking out the door. They waved as he walked. The bus stop was visible from their house, though it was hard to see because of the trees. He waited for a small while, then a bus that looked completely out of place arrived. It was colorful and covered in advertisements no one from around there has heard of. He looked a\back at his parents, His father had given him a salute, and his mother waved. He saluted back, then climbed onto the bus.

"Ya' gotta' ticket, kid?", the driver handed it to him. The driver looked at it, then gave North a thumbs up.

"Not'a whole lot of folks from around here go to the city. You might also want to hang onto that ticket. It's two way, kid.."

North held onto the ticket, then took a seat near the back of the bus. It was nearly empty.

"Next stop! Inkpolis station!"

(And… We're off! I might make references to other fanfics, but I won't go too far with them. Please tell me what you think of this so far! I might even do a bit of Q&A, depending on the questions asked. Read on, folks.)


	3. Chapter 3

(This one might come late to you guys. I m in Tennessee for spring brake and can t get any internet connection. You ll hear from me when I m back in Carolina.)  
Uh Mr. Driver? , North asked.  
Rick , the driver responded.  
Rick, there s no one else on here. And this is a bus. Why did you say that like that? Not many folks from around here visit the cities. , Rick replied. It s kinda sad, cause I might get payed less for this route. Lucky for me, we got folks like you. As for the next stop, well . It sounds like I m on a train, don t it? Take a seat, alrighty?Alrighty. , North responded.

North sat down near the front. He stared out the window, a smile stretched across his face. The place he lived was really as mundane as it seemed, but he felt for his little vacation, returning would give it another spark of life. The inkling had lived there all his life. Of course he would miss it, but this was only temporary. He did his research and knew the prices to live here. He didn't have that kind of cash! North watched the slow transition from woods to suburbs, to outskirts, to the city in a matter of hours. The two had made small talk about spanning the most monotonous things like the weather, money, and life in general, as well as more interesting things, like the lifestyles of the people we passed by, or who our favorite squid sisters were. Norths was Marie, while Rick perfected Callie. After many a useless conversation, they arrived at the station.  
Take care, kid! If you need a ride, call for Rick! , Rick shouted to North as he left.  
Will do! , North responded.  
This was it. The big city. Perhaps it wasn't a vacation. There were Now hiring! Signs everywhere. He shrugged. First thing first, Turf war. He needed gear. More acurately, he needed a weapon. Unfortunately, it was getting dark, and the store was closed. In fact, most businesses were closing, forcing him to wait tomorrow to actually begin. Despite the businesses closing for the day and the sun setting quickly, people were still out and about, listening to music, hanging out around all day cafes, and otherwise having fun. North stood there confused; people out this late? The idea was completely alien to him. He shrugged it off, no big deal. He assumed it was a 24/7 sort of places. He knew he was going to like it. It never sleeps. Speaking of which, he needed; his whole day was the bus ride. He looked around, and saw nothing. A short girl was walking in his general direction, her aim was what he believed was the cafe behind him.  
Uh, pardon, ma am? , North asked.  
This got her attention. She looked around, then responded Lke, are you talking to me? Yeah, sorry about bothering you, but I m in a rut, and I need a place to stay. Do you know the cheapest hotel around here? , North asked.  
Totally! There s one just own that way! She pointed to the south. And there s one over there! She pointed to the east. I don t know, like, the right directions, but they re over there! Thanks a ton! , North responded.  
Befroe he could walk off, the girl asked You re not from the city, are you? North truned around.  
Yeah, I am, actually. Just past the suburbs into the woods, actually . , he answered.  
That s tottally awsome! Well, Just wondering! Stay fresh! , she finished, then ran off. The way she ran made her orange tantecles wave behind her like a flag in the wind. He chuckled, then walked off into the direction of the first hotel. It took him a small while to find it with such vague directions, but he managed to find it. He walked in. At the desk was a jellyfish. Again, another alien thing to North; not many lived where he did. North walked up to the receptionist.  
Can I get a room for the night? North inquired.  
How many will be doing the sleeping of night? , the receptionist responded.  
Uh, just me. , he responded.  
And what is the level of the freshness? Again with that word...  
Pardon? Freshness! What is the level of the freshness? , the jellyfish said once more, slightly irritated.  
I don t know, none, I guess? , North said, utterly confused about the wholetihng.  
Get of the out! Leave now! , the receptnist shouted.  
North ablidged obediently. He was no pushover, much like his father, no. Just a regular fellow following rules. He waved, and the receptionist rolled his eyes.  
Alrighty Other hotel Oh well... , North said to himself. He was off. Same instance. He was kicked out. Aperently, he wasn t fresh enough for anything Even lodging . He sighed, then walked along. Surely, there must be somewhere Hours passed at hi searches proved fruitless. It got darker, and he grew more sleepy. No hotel anywhere would let him in. Hehad reched a level of despiration that he finally settled with a nice alleyway. He yawned, then fell asleep instantly.

(Sorry about the long chapter. I ve spent a lot of work on it. Tell me how I m doing, alrighty? As you can probably see, the story isn t going to be your normal, run-of-the-mill agent three and also dating the squid sisters sort of tale. Oh! Aura spirit! If you re reading this, please make a warhammer 40k Splatoon crossover!)


	4. Chapter 4

(If you asked a question and this was posted after, I'm sorry. I had no internet connection, so I couldn't answer.)

North had a restful night despite where he was forced to sleep. He awoke with not much motivation to do so. He stretched, then stood up. He looked around, then patted himself down. Everything was still there, alright. He stated in the direction of the plaza, but the path was blocked by three Inklings One was taller than the rest, but lanky. The one to his right, who he assumed to be the leader of the bunch, was slightly shorter than the tall one, but looked a little toned. The one to his right was a much fatter looking one. His shirt didn't fit him all the way. They all had the same haircut, except that their tentacles were all different colors. Orange, red, and purple, respectively.

"Mornin'...?", North asked.

"Cram it!", the leader shouted.

"Yeah! Shut it!", the lanky one said in a higher tone.

"Shove a sock in it!", fatty said soon after.

"We want your money! All of it!", the leader shouted. The nearby crowds were too loud and busy to notice what was happening. North stood his ground. North didn't have the time for this.

"Sorry, no can do, bad.", North responded leader only shook his head, and chuckled softly.

"You had your chance to do the peacefully. Sick'em, boys!" He said. With no hesitation, both skinny and fatty took boards that were lying around, and broke them on his head. North staggered around on impact. He recovered, then glared at them.

"What was that for?!", North said, now obviously angry.

"Hit him harder!", the boss said.

They both grinned, then picked up more boards that were lying around and began to beat him with them. North would grab one board, but get hit soon after with another. After a few seconds of abuse, he heard a familiar voice shout "that way, officer! I heard the sounds come from over there!"

The boss heard this, then ran. He ordered his goons to scram. North was bruised at this point. Seeing this as a good opportunity, attempted to rob North. He tried, but simply couldn't muster the strength to fend him off. The boss struggled to unbutton the pocket the money was in, then gave up. He stabbed North with a blade he had hidden, then kicked him over. North landed with his back to a wall, then fell onto his rear. He held the wound. The boss ran as the officer arrived. The officer ran past North without even noticing. Following behind him was the small girl from before. She stopped and looked at North as he sat there and stared at her.

"Oh Em Gee! You're guy dude from before! You look really bad! What did those bullies do to you?", she said. It was as if she was trying to be cute.

"I was… Uh...", he coughed. "Stabbed… Here.", he said a he pointed to the wound. He coughed once more, spitting up some blood. The small girl's eyes were starting to water at the sight of all the bruises. The officer came back, panting.

"Darned kids lost me… Hey! I told you not to follow me! It isn't safe!", the officer was about to rant at the girl, until he noticed she was almost crying. He walked over and looked at me.

"Whoa! Kid, how are you still alive?!", he said as he pulled out his radio. He called for an ambulance.

"Just hang in there a while longer."

North only gave him a weak smile and a "thumbs-up."

The girl stood up and almost cried right there.

"T-that wasn't v-very fresh of th-them...", she said between sniffs.

The poor girl hugged the officer tightly.

"Man.. These kids are getting worse… Sorry, man...", the officer said.

A matter of minutes passed until the ambulance arrived. North was helped onto a stretcher by the officer and the driver. The girl followed behind them, half to make sure he made it safely, and also to see if he would make it. Despite the bruises and injuries, North was still consious.

"I just need a bandage… this is too much, guys….", he would say. "Please…. Really...". No avail.

"Listen, kid. You can't even move. Just let the doc help you, alright?", the officer said.

No response.

He was put safely in the back, then they closed the door. The doctor got in, then drove off, leaving the officer and girl behind.

"Big bro?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"We can like, go and see him, right?"

"Yeah… Sure..."

"Really? Woomy!"

They both walked to the cruiser (The cop car.) and got in and followed the ambulance.

(I don't know about this last one. I'm not sure I like it. Anyway, here you are. I wasn't able to work on it much do too spring break.)


	5. Chapter 5

North was in terrible pain. He had been bandaged up and shipped off to a hospital. Now he's on a bed, hooked up to an IV of blood. The cut was much worse than North had thought, despite it being his own body, and much to his surprise, they sewed up. Luckily, there was no shrapnel. And so, there we are. North is laying on a bed, almost completely alone. There was another inkling or two nearby, but they were asleep. A doctor walked in

"Hello, North. I have some good news, and bad news. The good news, you're going to recover, and nothing is broken. You bit the bullet there.", the doctor said.

"And the bad news?", North said. He was slightly pained, still.

"You aren't going to be playing any turf war for a while. Your window for entire recovery will be about… Two, three days. Tops."

"That's alright, I suppose. I wasn't able to play anyway. I don't gotta' gun yet. Apparently, I ain't fresh enough.", North responded.

"I see. That's unfortunate. Oh! I almost forgot! You have visitors."

This intrigued North. He almost hoped it wasn't his parents; his mother would have a cow. His dead would probably kill the kid with his own tentacles. The doctor beckoned them in. Much to North's surprise (But I'm certain not you, the reader. You guys are witty.) it was the girl, and the officer.

"How're doing, kid?", asked the officer.

"Oh em gee! You're like, totally not dead! Like, at all! Woomy!", the girl said.

The officer swatted his sister upside the head.

"Yeah, I'm still truckin' on. Uh… What was that for?"

"My younger sis here is being a jerk.", he replied.

"Ow! That was mean!", she complained.

North chuckled. Sibling rivalries.

"Uh, you should be out of here in about a day, North.", the doctor said after the bickering.

"Thanks, 'doc.", North responded.

The doctor left. An Inkling nearby rolled over in his sleep. They all looked, from what North could see at his point of view, like minor injuries, perhaps from Turf Wars. North didn't know of any other games like that, so that's what he assumed.

""Uh, while you're here, I suppose it would only be polite that I ask your names. As you probably heard from the doctor, I'm North.", he said.

"I'm officer Pete, and this is my sister, Sepha.", the officer said.

"So, Sepha, how old are you?", North inquired, assuming she was a child. He had a soft smile.

"I'm seventeen!", she responded.

North's expression dropped. She was about a half foot shorter than most Inklings, yet she was a whole year older.

"Wow… Uh… Alright, wow...", North said in surprise.

"Is it because I'm so short?! Like, not cool!", Sepha shouted, disturbing some of the other recovering Simply blushed.

"Sorry...", North said weakly.

"Don't worry about it. That happens all the time!", Pete assured him.

North Sighed.

"Well, sorry to dart so soon, but it's getting kind'a late, and we have to head home. If it's any consolation, you get to sleep on a normal bed tonight."

North groaned at the statement, and a couple nearby Inklings chuckled. Pete and Sepha waved goodbye, then left. Indeed it was getting rather late. It was about five, now, according to his watch. North decided it was a good time to call his parents. He pulled out his flip phone, much to the amusement of the other inklings. They seemed to all be up, now. Chuckling.

"Quite! I'm on the phone!", North said.

His mother picked up.

"Hello?", North's mother asked.

"Hey, mom! It's me!", North responded.

Now, the inklings, being as immature as they were, saw this as the perfect opportunity to make the worst, must vulgar sounds imaginable.

"Hit me harder daddy!", one said in a mock-feminine voice.

"Oh! OH! OH!", said another in a similar voice.

"Who is that? What's going on over there?", his mother said, now concerned.

"Oh jeez… Sorry mom… QUIET OVER THERE!", North shouted at the others. Laughter exploded in the hospital ward. Some Inklings were actually recording the moment. Not that North really minded.

"Alrighty, mom. I'm, well… I'm in the hospital.", North said.

She gasped.

"What are you doing in there?!", his mother screamed.

"I got… Uh… Cut pretty bad, actually. And fell down some stairs. I'll be out of here tomorrow, though!", North lied.

"Alright… Keep up with me, alright? I want to be informed!", his mother said, still slightly worried.

"Will do!", North said.

"Love you! That was all for now!"

"Love you, honey! Keep safe!", she said.

Click.

"Your mom sounds hot!", Some kid said.

"SHUT IT!", North responded.

More laughter. He had to admit. North liked these people. They were humorous. He looked back at his watch. He supposed it would be a good time to get some rest. Perhaps he could get up early. North laid back, and closed his eyes.

(Nothing new to report here! How are you guys? Enjoying the story?)


	6. Chapter 6

North was sleeping. The doctors removed the IV cord and bandaged the incision. Almost everything was as it should be, sans a few bruises. Now, enough about our unfresh friend. It was night. Nothing changed outside other than some stores closing. Inkopolis life was going as normal. Music was playing, and an all-round good time was being had under the warm, dry, starry sky. Now, one Inkling in particular was walking out of the crowd, to a pipe in the ground. Agent three (Remember agent three? He's the player character from the game in singleplayer.) looked around, made sure no one was looking, and dove in after making sure no one could see him. He was the one getting all of the zapfish (It's a small electric generating fish.) back, which would make him a bit of a hero to most. He traveled until he arrived at a flat pad on the ground. Now, agent three was probably the most generic looking guy, with the average height of most inklings. He had his red hair up like most other inklings, and was wearing only the freshest clothing, and wore the most expensive glasses. He had an arsenal af almost every weapon, and had money to spare. Average stuff. Now, agent three walked towards a shack. It was the shack of one Captain Cuttlefish, and the base of operation of the agents.

"Yo! Cap!", the star said, then knocked on the door.

The door opened, and out came an elderly man wearing an old military uniform.

"Oh, hello, lad! Come in! Agent one and two are inside!", the captain said.

The agent walked in with a sly smile. The squid sisters, Callie and Marie were sitting down talking about something irrelevant. Possibally plans, strategies, their next album, the list could go on. Agent three walked over and sat down across from them.

"Ladies...", The agent said in a seductive voice. He pulled off his sunglasses raised and lowered his brows quickly. (Seriously, what is that called?! Does it even have a name?)

"Hello, agent three...", Callie said. She seemed annoyed. In fact, they both seemed quite irked.

Marie sighed.

"Hello.", she said.

"So what brings you here, my boy?", The captain asked.

"No reason...", Three looked over at the cousins.

"What are you looking at?!", Callie asked.

"A couple of reasons.", Agent 3 responded.

Callie groaned and Marie sighed in disappointment.

"That was awful, even for me.", Marie said.

"I'll just leave you be, then...", The captain said. Even he seemed to dislike this guy a bit.

"He's gone… Why don't we make our clothes do the same?", the agent said with a grin.

He was immediately slapped by both cousins with such force that his head turned.

"Perv!", they both said in rage.

"Dangit, Ink!", Callie said.

Ink, which was agent three's real name, was rubbing his now red cheek.

"Ow….", he said softly.

"Get out!", Callie shouted.

"Or we'll make you get out!", Marie added.

The agent weighed his options. He looked to the side and felt his face, then he looked at their chests. A small grin stretched across his face. Callie stood up, her face filled with anger. Ink made a noise that sounded like "Eep", and ran off.

"Goodnight, lad!", Cuttlefish said as the agent ran off. He waved. "I wonder what's got him so excited?".

The moon was falling, and the sun was rising. North was starting to wake up. He looked around, then shrugged. He was patched up and ready to go. He was waiting for the doctor to show up and lead him out.

"It's going to be a good day, I bet...", North said, still half asleep.

(Sorry to my younger audience. I like the way this one is going, though. It feels right. What do you guys think? I got a name for that brow thing! The "Enudenous brow wiggle!")


	7. Chapter 7

(Guest! Thank you! Your feedback to this story, that's really appreciated. Thanks, man. I'm genuinely glad to hear you enjoy the story. So, without further ado, here, we-a-go!)

North was lying awake on the hospital bed for some time, now. He was fully awake, and ready to go. All he needed now was the doctor to lead him out. All he could do now is wait, and listen.

"Why are you in here?", one Inkling asked.

"Superjump mishap. I landed on someone and really messed up my leg.", another responded.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU DID THIS!", said yet another in response. He had bandages on his head.

Laughter filled the room. North grinned. Life seemed so easy to these people; which was a humorous contrast to North's lifestyle, which was mostly work. (Cut down trees, clean the guns, make the food, simple stuff.) After some time of complaining an laughter, the doctor walked in. he grinned while shaking his head.

"If only my job allowed enough time to enjoy the turf wars like you guys...", The doctor said. He walked over to North.

"How are you today, North? Do you feel well?"

"Indeed I am, actually!", North responded.

"Good to hear! Now… You're about ready to go… Let's take a look at that wound, shall we"

The doctor checked the stab wound. The other inklings looked at North.

"Hey! You! Yeah! What happened to you?", one Inkling said.

"Oh, uh… I just got stabbed… that's all.", North replied.

The room fell silent. North chuckled. The other people had been jumped on, landed the wrong way, irradiated (Somehow...), got splatted by their own ink, but no one was stabbed, nor was anyone was as harmed as North. And yet he was smiling. He could have been killed on the spot, and yet he smiles. Some folks were actually scared by this, others laughed softly with North. Suddenly, someone shouted, "that's badass"! Suddenly the whole room was cheering and chanting "North! North! North!".

"Anyways…. North, you can leave. Come with me, please.", the doctor said.

North stood up without a North and the doctor walked out, but just before he left, North stopped.

"See 'ya round, folks!", North said then left.

North was lead into the front lobby and to the door.

"That was it? No cost?", North inquired.

"Nope."

"Thank goodness! Everywhere else had this annoying freshness gimmick goin' on!", North Exclaimed.

"Thanks, Doc!", and thus, he left.

Suddenly, a new problem appeared; What now? He couldn't go to the turf war, because he didn't have a weapon, so he couldn't become "Fresh", and he couldn't get weapons because he wasn't fresh enough. A paradox. How quaint.

"Oi… What now…?", North said to himself.

The day was new; it was only about 1100. There was the buss driver, or the officer and his sister… And there was no way that he was going back to those ruffians, and is journey had just began, so returning to his parents would prove to be fruitless. What now… What could he do…? Our protagonist decided to scout around. Perhaps there was hope yet. Daylight was burning, and he didn't have a whole lot of options. Occasionally, he'd admire the lack of blood on his shirt. The doctors were quite amazing at what they do.

"Hey! Like, it's you! North!", an obviously familiar voice. It was Sepha.

North turned to face her.

"Hm? Oh, hello, Sepha."

North turned to face the smaller kid and smiled. Sepha had gotten a new outfit, but he didn't quite know how to describe it. It also included a white hat. (For those who don't know, I'm referencing the Squid Girl item they added a small while back.)

"Don't I look the freshest? Like, ever?", She inquired with joy.

"Yeah. I like it. Not bad.", North responded.

"Thanks!", She exclaimed. "Oh! I just remembered! Pete was looking for you!", she said

"What for?", North asked.

"I dunno.", she responded. "Here he comes, though!"

Pete walked up. He wasn't in his uniform, so he assumed that he was either undercover or off duty. North was going with the latter. He looked almost like a tourist. He wore a blue Hawaiian looking shirt. It was darker than his tentacles, which were also green. This was actually the first time North had noticed them, considering he only saw Pete twice, and both times he was wearing a hat.

"North! Dude! It's nice to see you! Man, you healed fast, didn't you! They even cleaned and sewn up your clothes? Dude, that's awesome! Anyway, man…I wanted to know if you wanted to play some turf war with us!", he offered.

"I don't have any weapons..", North said somberly.

Pete and Sepha started, their mouths agape in astonishment.

"Well, heh, I'm sure you just borrow them from your parents… We'll lend you our guns!", Pete said as he perked up.

North lifted is shirt in an all but New Jersey manner reminding the officer that the lad had just been wounded.

"Oh. Right...", Pete said.

Awkward silence ensued for a few minutes. No words. Just silence and thought.

"Want to come over to our house?", Sepha asked, breaking the silence.

"That works if you want, North.", Pete agreed.

"Sure I don't have anywhere else to go...", North responded.

"What do you mean by that?", Pete asked.

"Home's an hour and then some away.", North said.

Pete and Sepha murmured amongst themselves.

"Like, is he a hobo?', Sepha said.

"I think so...", Pete said. "I don't think this is a good idea, sis..."

"I don't know… I trust him… He like, did get hurt really badly… I think we should...", Sepha said in return.

They debated for some time. It was already near 1700!

"Uh, guys? It's getting kind'a late, isn't it?"

They broke their huddle, and looked at North.

"After a small debate, we've decided to allow you to spend the night. If you want, of course.", Pete said nervously.

"Alright...", North responded, not entirely sure what to say with his tone.

"Like, come with us!", Sepha said. She never lost her enthusiasm.

And so they walked. Pete would look at North to see if he was a threat in any way. Nothing. Heck, this kid looked safer than someone they'd already known! Assuming that they had any friends in the first place.

"Why are you staring at me?", North inquired.

Pete recoiled. North had never moved his head.

"H-how?!", Pete stammered.

"I have really good peripheral vision. It's something my dad taught me.", North said. He smiled.

(I'm going to end this here. I think this one was a little longer than usual, actually. Sorry that this one was delayed; I've been really busy with life lately. I'm going to be working on this less for the next week or so… Stay fresh, folks. And remember, this has only just began, and it will get much darker.)


	8. Chapter 8

The party had arrived at Pete's house. Not a bad place; somewhat small, perhaps, but not bad at all. It was a one story suburban house; the kind you would see on tv. It was easily within walking distance of the main plaza. Only one car sat in the driveway, and that was Pete's cruiser. Pete, Sepha, and North walked to the front door. Pete reached into his pockets and pulled out some keys. He unlocked the door, then walked in.

"So, North… Welcome to our house.", Pete said.

North walked through the front door to be greeted by a living room. North assumed it was a living room, but it seemed more like a game room of sorts. There were various weapons laying about on the ground, leaning on the walls, on chairs and the sofa, as well as a variety of gaming remotes in front of a massive tv..

"Thanks for letting me into your home… this is really flattering.", North said after snapping out of the trance he was in. It took him a while to process how this looked. It reminded him of his room back at home.

"So, like, North, you must be hungry, right?", Sepha asked suddenly.

North hadn't thought about food at all. Come to think of it, the only thing had eaten was those pancakes from day before yesterday. He was literally starving.

"I-", he said before he was interrupted by his stomach growling madly. Yes…, he said.

"I'll make us some food, then. Want anything in particular?", Pete said.

At this point, the full force of the hunger had hit. North lurched forwards.

"I'll eat anything...", North groaned.

"Like, a PB and J, please!", Sepha asked politely.

Pete gave a "thumbs-up", then walked off into another room.

"Like, are you alright?", Sepha asked North, who was now hunched forwards slightly.

"I'm starvin'.",North responded, albeit painfully.

And so they sat, in awkward silence, for the few minutes it took Pete to make sandwiches.

Pete cleared off a coffee table so well hidden under weapons, games, and clothing, North didn't even notice it. He placed the plate gently on the uncovered table.

"Dig in, fella's!", Pete exclaimed.

With this, both North and Sepha began cramming their faces. Pete simply stared at the sandwich massacre. Pete took note of how they ate, with his sister's hair-like tentacles flowing behind her as if the speed that she ate created it's own gale, as well as North's attempts at being polite despite cramming his face full of food. Pete simply shrugged. His biggest problem was trying to get some food of his own without getting his hand bitten off by a ravenous little sister or a possible hobo. What would you get from a hobo bite, anyway? Rabies? Tetanus? Was hobo contagious? All these thoughts were on Pete's mind as he finally pulled out his own lunch. It was about the time that Pete sat down that the two noticed that they were eating at breakneck speeds. The stopped, then looked up at the other's dirty face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?",Sepha asked North.

"Depends… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", North responded.

"EATING CONTEST!", they both bellowed.

"Woomy!", Sepha proclaimed.

Pete shook his head.

"Not again...", he groaned. "I don't want to clean up again… You know what happened last time..."

Sepha laughed. "It was your idea!"

"I'm still cleaning peanut butter and barf out of the carpet!", Pete responded.

"Huh. That's what that stain was...", North chimed in.

Suddenly, Sepha burst with laughter.

After the laughter subsided, and the feeding frenzy ended, Pete stood up.

"Hey, North, you should play some turf war!", he said.

"Totally! That's sounds amazing!", Sepha said.

"Sorry, folks… Can't.",North responded.

"I could supply you with the gun!", Pete said.

"No, I mean I'm not allowed to. Doctors orders.", North responded once more.

Pete rose a green brow, then asked "Why?"

North lifted his stitched up shirt, (The doctors were really good at that. However, it made sense to North that they would sew as a hobby. After all, they did that to people as well.), and showed them the stab wound. It was disgusting and still relatively bloody. The siblings winced and looked away. North lowered his shirt.

"Jeez, man… That sucks...", Pete said.

"It's nothin'... It doesn't hurt much, and the doctor said I should be fine in a day or two! Would ya' believe that!", North said with a smile.

"Well, that's good. What were you doing in that alley, anyway?", Pete asked.

"Well… Uh… I… Slept there.", North responded reluctantly.

Sepha elbowed Pete in the stomach.

"I totally told you he was a hobo!",She cheered, as if Pete lost a bet and owed her money.

"Well...Not quite...", North said in response.

"What does that mean?", Pete inquired.

"So… it goes like this, right…?" North then began to explain the last couple days.

After explaining everything, the siblings offered North lodging, much to his delight. He would stay in change for some services around the house. And so the rest of the day they enjoying themselves and teaching our hero the ropes of the house, the city, and turf wars. They laughed and enjoyed themselves, unbeknownst to them of the impending danger that awaits them…

(Did'ja miss me? I sure missed you! It's been too long! Hopefully I can get back to updating this tale. It seems some folks really like it. If you haven't noticed already, I'm trying to make the story a little more descriptive. Also, should I make this next chapter devoted to describing our known characters? Please, leave a comment!)


	9. Chapter 9

(Perhaps I'll devote a chapter to the characters some other time. In the meantime, I'll try to elaborate on the appearances and clothing with the progression of the story. Sound good? Please, review your opinion on the matter. I can't stress enough what you guys mean to me, and this story. I'm sorry about the off time. Now that I have a school laptop, I'm going to start writing this story more. I was busy during the summer, anyhow, so I wasn't able to update much even if I wanted to. Sorry about that. In the near future, I might make a story about North's dad, and how he fought in the war, or I might start a new series about TF2. Who knows? Only time will tell! It's Three fourths up to you guys, one fourth up to me actually putting effort into it.)

North looked in the guest room. It was less of a room and more of a large walk in closet, North didn't mind much. It was getting dark and he would go to bed soon, as would the rest of the house. Back in the city, Agent three was angrily fuming to himself with two bright red marks on his face where the pop stars and hit him.

"They have flat chests, anyway...", Ink grumbled to himself.

"Like pita bread!", he boomed, getting a few strange looks.

He thought of ways to take his mind off of things, namely, the pain. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but it still hurt. Turf war, perhaps? People always seemed to like the underdog type… And he did lose a lot… Or perhaps he could go back to the captain? No… That would bring him back to the sisters… What about Octo-valley? Maybe there was an attack somewhere? He shrugged and shuffled through ideas. Perhaps a drink would sooth his nerves? And a snack, a hero couldn't go far on an empty stomach, after all…

Ink didn't have to look long; there were thousands of cafes scattered everywhere in the city, after all. He walked into the first one he say, and sat at the counter near the front.

"How can I help you today?", the barista asked.

"I'll take a large soda, and… Uh… what do you have to eat?", Ink said.

"We have various sandwiches, salads, and pastries.", he responded.

"I'll have some donuts, then. Glazed!", Ink ordered.

After a few moments, a tall, cool, sparkling glass of sweet cola and half a dozen glistening, golden donuts in a neat little box were placed near Ink.

(I don't know the economy of inkopolis all that well, so I really don't know the price conversion to dollars. If I find a way to find that out, I might put that in, but for now, assume the price was close to fifteen dollars worth of coins.)

After paying, the agent began to eat. He was deep in thought. Thinking of why he didn't win turf wars often, or how he was able to save inkolpolis (or at least for the moment), and still not get into the Squid sister's pants. After all he's done, that was the least they could do for him. He simply shook his head slightly.

The sisters were recovering from the ordeal as well. Callie patted Marie on the back in an attempt to comfort her sister. Both of their faces were red with embarrassment, but they were cooling down.

"He's just a jerk...", Callie said.

"You missed the off.", aria responded.

The quip earned a chuckle from both siblings. Even in times of embarrassment, they still had a killer comeback for almost everything. They decided to return to the city as well. They gave the captain a hug and a farewell, then left to Inkopolis. Fortunately, it was later, and while the city never slept, there was downtime where activity is much lower. This allowed the celebrities to move freely with minimal paparazzi interference. At this hour, they could go just about anywhere they wanted, whether it be a cafe, restaurant, their studio, or even turf war. They decided to cool off in a similar fashion to Ink, by eating. They took a leisurely walk through the crowdless streets, meeting the occasional fan. After a short walk of chats, autographs, and fans, they made it to a fancy restaurant in record time. (Considering how long the encounters took and how many, it was quite impressive to them.)

"As yes, the squid sisters! Come in! Come in!", an older looking inkling in a suit greeted them with a smile.

"Oh! Two right? Of course! How could I forget? Right this way, please.", the waiter said, then lead the two to a booth.

"And how can we help you two today? Hm?", he inquired.

"We'll start with salad for now, thanks.", Callie ordered.

"Yes! Yes, of course! Right away!", the waiter confirmed with a smile before running off to deliver the order.

The whole restaurant was rather quiet, with the exception of the slight murmur of Inkopolis' elite chaste, the rich, the powerful. There were few commoners, fans, and most importantly, no agent three to pester the two. Their moods were more elevated from before, and they wore their usual smiles.

"I love this place… Always service with a smile…", Marie said.

"Yeah… They greet you with a smile, serve you with a smile… It almost makes you want to smile, you know?", Callie reminisced.

"Happiness is contagious, I suppose.", Marie responded.

Without much delay, the waiter returned, holding two large bowls of salad. He placed them in front of the two with both impressive agility and caution.

"If you need anything… ANYTHING… You come and get me, alright?", He chuckled, then walked off to serve others.

"Such a nice guy…", Callie said.

Marie only nodded.

While they enjoyed their salads, Ink was enjoying his less than healthy meal. And North was snoring.

"Maybe I have to save them…. Like, from a train or something… You know?", he asked the barista, who clearly wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, you know..."

He chugged his drink, ate his final donut, then left for home. He passed by the resturaunt that the sisters were in, and much to their joy, didn't notice them. He walked into his apartment complex, entered his own loft, then crashed into his massive bed for the night. The sisters chatted and laughed, Ink grumbled, and North and the siblings snored loudly. Seemingly another night in the city. Slowly as is it is, something dark was manifesting for the future… Something evil, malicious, and murderous.

(I seem to write about food a lot… Is that just me? Or are you guys seeing it as well? Anyhow, I'm back to writing this! And the crowd goes mild! Please, tell me how this story is going! And thanks to my followers! All two of them! I owe it to you guys, and those who read this, too. I owe it to you guys, man… Keep up being the guys who read this! I love you guys! Sorry about all the foreshadowing. I plan on actually acting upon it soon enough. In fact, it's going to start in the next couple of chapters. I want to try to make the change subtle, but noticeable.)


	10. Chapter 10

(So, I have no new news, really...I suppose I've gotten back into playing F zero X after school, so that's a thing. I could give little author's notes like this about it, if you want. Now that I think about it, last I checked, there weren't many F zero fanfictions. I might write one. What do you guys think? I don't think it will get looked at, but it's worth a shot, right?)

The night was still young in the city. Ink had fallen asleep in his luxury loft apartment, North was sleeping in a rather large closet, and the Squid sisters, Callie and Marie, had finished their meal, and now returning home. They stepped out of the restaurant after paying, and super jumped home. They almost fell asleep before they could reach the door to the building, let alone their own front door. They eventually reached their own beds, and slept almost immediately.

Meanwhile, at the studio, security seemed normal. Three guards were playing poker in front of a number of monitors within the security room. There was a larger guard with green tentacles, a shorter guard with blue, and a heavyset guard with orange tentacles. They all wore the same uniform.

"I'll raise", the Tall one said.

"Call", said the shorter.

"Call.", said the fat one.

The tall one dealt two the others. Suddenly, there was a sound. Like a car crash, but also a window breaking. They all shifted their gaze to the monitors.

"Oye! Did ye' hear that, lads?", the tall one said in an Irish accent.

"Yeah, I 'erd it! 'Ow could I NOT hear dat'?", the fat one said in a New York accent.

"Yeah, boss! That was so loud me mum probably 'eard it!", the short one said in a brittish, cockney accent.

They threw down their cards. The fat one went to the cameras, and the others stood behind him.

"Alright, so I got news. Bad. No good. Da' camera's, dey're down. All of 'um!", The orange tentacled one said.

"'Lright, lads...", the green haired one said.

"Jim, you watch the cameras, Trevor, you find the sourse of tha' noise..."

"Aw, man… I always get da' scary bits...", said Trevor.

"And what're you gonna' do, 'den, Jack?", Said Jim.

"OI'm gonna' fix tha' camera!", Jack said.

Jim sat at the desk, looking around to see if he could fix it on his end. Jack went to the broken camera, and the youngest, Trevor, left to the studio, the place of the disturbance.

"Pick on tha' lit'le guy...", Trevor said under his breath as he walked to the door.

He unlocked then opened it, then looked around. He gasped. The room was trashed. The chairs the Squid sisters would sit in were thrown around the room, the spotlights were trashed, and the expensive cameras were destroyed. Jack turned on the main lights, then gasped.

"Oye! Saints be praised!", Jack said under his breath.

"Alright, eh… Trev… Go'in find whoever caused all this ruckus..."

"Aye, boss!", Trevor said in his higher pitched voice, with a bit of enthusiasm.

"You guy make any progress down 'dere?", Jim asked over the radio.

"Camera's broke!", Jack announced.

Jim sat back after hearing this; there was nothing he could do on his end other than tell them whether or not his screen was working. Trevor looked around the room. The lights were intact, and the large pane of glass that the Sisters sat behind looked good as new, aside from the streak marks the janitor would leave after cleaning the ink and grime fans would end up smearing on after a turf war. He saw no one in the studio, but perhaps he'll find someone in the dressing rooms? He walked off to the side rooms to see if he could find any evidence. First, Marie's room. He looked in each nook and cranny, closet, cabinet, and even drawer.

The whole time, while Trevor was looking around, Jack was unscrewing the camera. He cut his hands on shards of broken camera, but they weren't deep enough to cause him much harm. He unplugged it, then examined it.

Meanwhile, Jim was slacking off. Suddenly, behind him, there was a sound of shuffling. He turned around, then scanned the area. Nothing. Anywhere. No one. He got an idea… When nobody was looking, he would check the cards.

"Alright… Raise...", he said after looking at Jack's cards.

"Aaaaand…. I'm foldin'. How da' hell does da' kid have all four of 'da kings?", He grumbled.

Once again, shuffling behind him. He swiftly turned around.

"I wasn't peakin'!", he shouted.

Nothing.

"Ah… Jus' a bit of paranoia from peakin'... Ferget about it', Jim!", he said to himself.

"Oi, Jim! Camera workin'?", Jack said over the radio, causing Jim to jump.

He looked at the monitor. It was working, and there was the Irishman's concerned face.

"I see ya'! What in the livin' hell happen tah' 'dis place?!", Jim inquired.

"No idea!", Jack responded.

"Trev's on 'de case"

Unbeknownst to Jim, the shuffling was getting closer, right behind him, actually. As soon as he let go of the button on the transceiver, a gloved hand reached out in front of him, and held a rag up to his face. JIm struggled at first, then passed out. The shuffling then hid. Jack entered the room, and was immediately startled. He went to check his comrade; he was simply out cold. He looked around, concerned.

"Oye, Trev! Coome in, Trev!", Jack radiod.

It was at this time that Trevor had already scoured Callie's room, and was now doing his own personal search of the sister's drawers. He had a devious grin on his face; one of perversion and desire. Just then, he received the message sent.

"Trevor here, boss!", he said.

"Jim's oot' cold! He got drugged, I think! Someone's intrudin'! Oye!Who're-gaaahh!", the transmission ended.

Trevor was terrified. He went to run to the guard room, but an arm reached out in front of the dressing room door, and he ran right into it. He was gagged by a different rag with the same solution, and he too, fell asleep. The assailant then left the building with the only trace being the destruction of the studio.

(How was that? I introduced new characters, set the tone a pinch, and advanced the plot. What do you guys think? Eh? Also, I'm not good at writing with accents. Immagine Trevor speaking like 2D from Gorillaz did in the G bites. Also, an added bit of info, this is one of my shorter chapters, and one of the fastest published after another chapter! That's going to be the problem with me; I'm not a reliable publisher. You might get two chapters within a day's time, but only that week, then I won't do anything for a month. Sorry for any inconvenience that'll cause. I'm not a very imaginative kind'a guy. I hope you guys enjoy despite all of this!)


	11. Chapter 11

(Here we are again, making new chapters. It seems the story is going alright, despite no one reviewing. It has plenty of views. And in all reality, that's what matters. Someone wants to read this garbage I'm writing, and that's why I do it. For you guys.)

The night passed as it normally did, with the parties dying down, and the city waking up North was the first to wake up, of all people. Not even the early morning broadcast of the squid sisters was on. Speaking of which, would wake about an hour later. North got out of his small makeshift bed and left the closet he was given as quartering. Everyone was still asleep, and his wound was healing well. He assumed that he would be "turf-warring" or whatever it was called in no time. Now, he slept, it was time for him to hold up his end of the bargain; he was going to help out around the house. Judging by the lifestyle and personality, he had a good couple of hours.

North walked past the resident's rooms and into the kitchen down the hall. There was a few bags of trash ready to go to the curb, a small pile of dishes, and a dusty, unkempt floor. North sighed, then got to work. First, the dishes. They were the hardest, considering all the noise they made, however, it wasn't that big of a problem considering the astronomical sleeping ability of the two. North simply couldn't understand how they were able to sleep in so much. He filled the sing with cleaning gel (Remember, this is Splatoon; water hurts Inklings and should be avoided. I'm making up lore here.), and got to work.

After about fifteen minutes of washing, loading, and drying, he moved to the filthy, dirty floor.

"It's a miracle these people even know what a broom is, much less own one...", North mumbled as he found an old broom in a closet in the kitchen with other cleaning agents and chemicals he probably will never use, placed precariously next to ink canisters that looked strikingly similar. It made him wonder how many beach related accidents happened because of carelessness. He chuckled softly at the thought of that despite how tragic it could turn out. Figures, considering Comedy equals tragedy plus time.

Thankfully, the dustpan was attached to the end of the broom, which saved him time. He detached it, placed it to the side, then began sweeping. It took him nearly a half hour due to the size of the room, plus the length of the hallway, and the bathroom within the hallway. Now, after this, it only left the garbage to do. It was the easiest, all he needed to do was dump the dust and dirt he sweeped up into the garbage, then take it to the curb. He tied up the bag, then opened the door as quietly as he could. He was met with warm summer air, the singing of birds, and the smell of freshly cut grass. North inhaled deeply, exhaled loudly, then smiled widely. A new day, a lovely day. He stepped out, and took his time with a leisurely, albeit short, walk to the cans. He flipped the lid open, and tossed the garbage. North closed the lid, then looked upwards. THe sun was still raising.

It was about this time that the squid sisters were waking up.

The alarm was blaring. Callie went to reach for the snooze button, but then stopped. She jolted out of bed when she saw the time.

They were late.

She got out of her pajamas, and got dressed. She ran over to her cousin's room and opened the door. It was less surprising to her that Marie was still asleep as she had smashed her alarm by hitting the snooze button long ago.

"Marie! Marie, get up!", Callie said as she tried to shake the other sister up.

Marie only responded by slapping her cousin in the top of her head.

"Here's the snooze button on this thing….", she said, still mostly asleep.

"Marie, get up, right n-oof!", Marie had slapped her in the forehead once more.

"Snooze..."

Callie stood back, then screamed "GET UP!".

Marie rolled over, then opened her eyes.

"Oh, hey, Cal…. How long have you been there?", she asked, still half asleep.

"We're late! Get dressed!", Callie ordered.

"Well then get out. I don't want you watching me while I get dressed. You're learn my secrets on how to look better than you.",Marie joked as she sat up in her bed.

Callie rolled her eyes and left to the kitchen to make a rushed breakfast. Marie ran in fully ate as quickly as they could, then ran out the door. As soon as the get outside and locked the door, they super jumped to the studio.

They walked in. They looked around. They ignored the sleeping guard, as they usually did. After all, he did normally sleep on the job. Then they saw something a little more unnerving; another guard, out cold on the floor. They rushed into the studio as fast as they possibly could, and Marie gasped. Callie almost passed out.

It was about this time that the rest of the town woke up to watch their show, including Sepha and Pete. They awoke to North squatted down in front of a floor cabinet looking for something to eat.

"Like, North, breakfest is on the fridge!", Sepha said, still waking up.

Pete only yawned. North looked up at the fridge.

"Ah, thanks, Sepha. I did the dishes, swept, and took out the trash.", North said.

They only stared at each other at this response, speechless.

"Where're tha' bowls?", North asked.

Pete snapped out of his trance.

"H-huh? Oh! Right! Bowls! Up there.", He pointed to a cabinet, walked to it, got them all down a bowl.

Sepha Got a step stool and got down the cereal all before North could stand back up. Now it was his turn to be dumbfounded. They had practiced this whole morning schedule for ages now, so it was a second nature.

"What'll it be, North?", Pete asked.

"What'dya have?", North inquired.

"We have cinnamon squares, and corn flakes…. The chocolate's mine!Hands off! WOOMY!", she growled.

"Jeez! Alrighty! No chocolate, then. I'll take the cinnamon, then.", North responded.

And just like that, breakfast was served. North was lead into the living room. Pete set his bowl on the coffee table, then turned on the tv, Sepha, impacted a beanbag chair and miraculously didn't spill any cereal of mild anywhere, and North sat down gently at the couch.

"So, what're we watching?", North asked.

"The squid sister's show will be on in a bit!", Pete said in response.

"This is when we find what maps are going to be played!", Sepha said, in surprisingly proper English considering her usual lingo.

On the tv, much to the sibling's dismay, was a screen telling them that their favorite morning broadcast would be right back. Pete frowned. Sepha screamed.. And North, he only rose a brow.

"This never happens!", Sepha shouted.

"That answers my question, then….", North said in response.

Suddenly, Pete's phone went off. He took it out of his pocket, and answered.

"Yo? Chief? Yeah? I thought I had the day off. Really? When did that happen?! Al-alright! I'll be right down!"

He then hung up.

"The studio got wrecked by a bunch'a vandals!", Pete said as he started walking back to his room to get changed into his uniform.

North was dumbfounded, but then his attention changed to the last one in the room; Sepha was eating cereal at breakneck speeds. She almost seemed ecstatic.

"Uh… Se-", he was about to say before she squealed.

"Shotgun!", she said.

Pete returned in his uniform and hat. Sepha rushed to the door like an eager puppy.

"Change of plans, North. Want to come along?", Pete said before leaving out the door.

(Well, that was it. What do you guys think about it? I feel like I'm running out of ideas and things to say at this point. Oh well. I'll keep at it. Now, for the question I've had for a while; why does everyone put a disclaimer at the front of every fan fiction ever? We know you don't own the game! [or book, or movie, or show...] You don't need to say that in every chapter, and frankly, it get's annoying. Anyhow, I'm trying to advance the plot steadily. Please leave a comment, or a question. Oh, also, I've recently reached over a thousand views! I never thought anyone would look at this over a thousand times! Much less five hundred! I have to thank you all for this.I can't do it without you. [Well, I can, but it wouldn't be fun, you know?] I'll see you in the next chapter.)

(Shoutout to lean for reviewing!)


	12. Chapter 12

(A new day a new chapter, you know? Anyhow… I'm going to be away for a little while from Wednesday, so I might not be able to post this soon enough. But who knows? It's probably going to come later than usual, but with extra content. Ain't that a treat.)

"What?!", North asked, completely shocked at the question he was just asked.

"You want me to come along to the crime scene? Is that even legal?!"

"Chief doesn't seem to mind. Most of the officers enjoy Sepha's presence. It brings a bit of optimism.", Pete responded.

"A...alright, man… I guess...", North said, still not believing it all.

"Woomy!", Sepha exclaimed from outside.

With that, they set off to the car. It was a decent sized car compared to today's standards. It looked extremely modern, almost futuristic to North's standards. It was painted a sleek, metallic black color with the decals and symbols of the local police department. On the rear bottom bumper on the driver's side was a small decal of Sepha smiling with a wink. Rick didn't know when it was put there, nor did he care. It set him apart from others. The seating was a little strange; Pete sat on the left driver's position, and Sepha sat on the right, but North sat in the center. It was so weird to North, a compact car with a center in the front. (He has, however, seen trucks that those sort of seats.) The pulled out of the driveway, and drove off towards the plaza.

The arrived soon after, sirens blaring. After all, it was easily within walking distance. They parked near a police blockade, and Pete got out first, then Sepha, then lastly North, as he was in the middle. He looked around curiously as Pete and Sepha continued on towards the rest of the police. He did know why he thought it was so strange; he knew the officers, and the officers knew him, after all. He's seen many a crime in his life, but seeing like this in the city was weird. He shrugged it off, then walked to Pete before being intercepted by a cop.

"Hey kid, you can't come through here!", he said to North.

"I'm with Pete, sir.", North rebutted.

"Yeah. I bet you are. Jeez…,", he finished.

"Hey, North, get over here!", Pete said as he walked back North.

The officer looked at Pete, then North.

"You weren't kidding, were you, kid?", the officer said.

"My bad. Go on.", he stepped to the side, and North walked in.

Pete lead North and Sepha to the scene of the crime within the studio. How this was even remotely legal in the slightest was an enigma to North, but he rolled with it.

"Hey, Pete? Can we like, see the squid sisters?!", Sepha nearly yelled.

"Not today. They're back at their home. Don't want them getting hurt.", a new voice said.

They turned around. There was a larger looking inkling, about a foot taller than Pete. He was standing nearby with his hands in his thick tan trenchcoat, and a similarly colored hat covering his tentacles. He had a short, small little yellow mustache.

"Hey, chief.", Pete said to the new figure.

"What's the story here? What happened?"

"As far as we know, some vandals knocked out the night guards, then wrecked up the place. Nothing seems stolen, and the only damaged things right now are the cameras. Both broadcast and security. Now, the thing that gets me, is that the main glass?", the chief pointed to the glass in the front that young fans would normally admire the celebrities. "Is completely intact. It seems like they went out of there way to avoid it"

As Pete and the chief discussed the events that may have occurred, something moved in the corner of North's eye. He turned to look out the window; those thugs that messed him up! Surely they had something to do with this!

"Oi! Pete! Them! It's that thug!", North said and pointed out the window.

Pete looked out the window, then pulled up a small radio receiver on his shoulder. He said something, then two cops ran after them. In a matter of moments, they pulled the three out of the alley, and to the front of the building.

"Right… Uh… Sepha… Why don't you take North to play some turf war, then…. Before a crowd begins to build up…. Er, show him, at least… Sepha?", Pete turned around, then sighed.

The chief was holding a smiling Sepha like one would a cat. She seemed to adore the attention, as he expected her to. North simply watched, confused as always. The chief signed, and placed her down, and a few officers groaned. Sepha simply pouted, then began to walk off. Pete shook his head.

"Come on, North.", she said with less enthusiasm than normal.

"Right...", North said as he followed.

When they reached the front of the building, the leader of the thugs glanced over and saw North.

"How's the cut doin'?", he said with a diabolical smirk.

"Oh… Fine, I guess.", North responded, rather out of it.

The leader then lost the smile and frowned, almost as confused as North was lately.

"No anger? Or, uh… comeback?", he asked.

"Nah. I got nothin'. In fact, it doesn't even hurt. I kind'a forgot about it until you brought it up, to be honest.", North responded.

North walked with Sepha to the entrance to the arena as police loaded the criminals into the back of a car. North had a sneaking suspicion that that would not be the last he'll see off them. Something seemed off about this to him. How would they have been able to get into the studio? And why didn't they break the main glass? The chief said something about guards being out cold… These guys were just kids it seems, how were they so efficient for a bunch of common ruffians? Something seemed strange to was like.. Like….

"Anyway… That's totally how you play! Did you get all of that? North?", Sepha said.

"Get what? Were you talking? M-My bad.", North said awkwardly.

"Oooh….! North! What were you doing?! I'm totally mad at you right now!", Sepha nearly exploded in rage.

"Sorry… Just… thinking… somethings don't add up all that well… Anyway... I think I get how to play. You have to cover the most of the map with your colored ink, right?", North said.

"Good.", Sepha said. She seemed to have cooled down.

They walked into the lobby. There were a handful of other people standing around, ready to join into a game. Sepha and north walked passed them into a much smaller room with two doors. The doors lead to the locker rooms.

"You know I'm unable to participate in the games, right?", North said.

Sepha had a look of shock, "Sorry, North! I forgot!", She said.

"It's alright… Doc' never said that I couldn't watch.", North responded.

"Like, Good thinking, North! Woomy! I think there's a burger place that plays sports and stuff here… It's just outside, I think!", She said.

"Like a sports bar?", North asked.

"A what?", Sepha asked in response.

"A sports bar. We had a handful of them back where I lived… They'd always be full on splatfests...", North grinned at the thought. "It'd always be split between the two..."

"Sure. It's outside, uh… I don't know where… Ask Pete! He should know! The match is about to start soon! Woomy!", She said as she ran into the lockers.

North shrugged, wished Sepha good luck, then walked out of the turf war building. Outside, the police activity died down, and the crowds returned to the area. He knew that the squid sisters were up there in their studio simply based off of the massive concerned crowd gathered by the window. He smiled slightly. He walked towards Pete, who was playing music out of his cruiser's speakers while sitting on the rear with a couple of other officers, eating sandwiches. (There I go again with the food! And there's more to come!)

"Hey North, what's up?", Pete asked as he approached.

"Hey, Pete… I'm looking for a sports bar…. Sepha told me about one around here. I want to watch her, maybe get some lunch. Y'know?", North responded with a small smile. A slight breeze picked up, flowing through his tentacles, adding to his joy; it was a lovely day.

"I suppose I could take you… Why don't you go play with her? I'm certain she can lend ou a weapon...", Pete said.

North only pointed at the wound through the shirt.

"Oh. Right. Sorry.", Pete apologized.

"I can take you there, if you want.", He offered North. The few officers, who seemed dissatisfied with their smaller lunches, looked at him with longing faces.

North looked around at them, then Pete.

"If it isn't out of your way.", North said.

Suddenly, Pete could feel all eyes on him.

"Not at all…!", He managed to say.

His response incited a miniature celebration from the three officers around him. The cheers even got the attention of a few passersby. North feared the reaction of the folks had Pete said no. He wouldn't have cared as much just as long as he was given directions, but was uncertain if his friends would be as peaceful. They started piling into Pete's cruiser, taking the entire front seat excluding the driver's seat. North got int he back with the other officer, then buckled up and waited patiently. Pete took the driver's seat, buckled up, then started the engine.

"Joe's, here we come!", Pete said, which was immediately followed up by a chorus of "YEAH!"

Meanwhile, Sepha stepped out of the locker, fully geared up. She carried her splat roller with a grin. She let out a powerful "Woomy!" when she got into the waiting room with a bunch of other hyped up inklings. The waiting room itself looked almost like a recreation room. There were Foosball tables near the entrance, a small snack bar, and a plethora of vending machines. Farthest from the entrance were a bunch of grates on the floor (And two of to the side that were chained off. These will be used for splatfests.) with large arrows of different color signifying the color of ink that lay below. Sepha took a seat, and waited.

(Sorry I couldn't get this one out on time. I was on vacation, so I really didn't have the time to upload or write. Thanks to Pizzalovingturtle for reviewing! It's an honor having someone as amazing as you even looking in my little story's general direction! I can't thank you enough, man! Keep up the good work! And if you haven't read his work, go do that now. Drafted Squid is incredible so far and only getting better! As for the review [I'm all out of order, aren't I?], I won't be able to read the entire thing, because it won't show up for me. But as soon as I read the whole thing, I will. Another note, I've just passed over a thousand views in total! Ain't that something else… Anyhow… Keep being awesome, you guys. And don't forget to vote if you can! Vote for Pedro! {This was added after initially writing all of that. I've come down with something lately, and it sucks. Ah well. Not much I can do about it right now. Anywho, I was wondering, if I make another Fanfic sometime, what should it be? TF2? Starcraft, perhaps? Tell me what you guys want, alrighty? Also, I find it humorous that I'm making a fanfiction unironically. I'm the kind of guy who would make fun of that. One one hand, I make fanfics and roleplay, but also memes. [Politics,too.] Weird how life is, isn't it?})


	13. Chapter 13

(It's October! It's time to get SPOOKY! I did say I planned on making it DARKER, didn't I? Perhaps this is the perfect season! I have a villain planned out, but this is only the begining. Pizzalovingturtle, you're reviewing faster than I can write, man! Thank's, man! That means more than you could imagine to me! Anyhow, yet another chapter. For some reason, I can't read reviews as soon as they're posted. Give me about a week or so before I actually read the entire thing. It's cut off in my email.)

Sepha waited for an official to come and tell her where to go for the match to start. She looked up at a screen on a wall nearby. The squid sisters came on; Sepha assumed they got the set repaired, which was the case, of course. THe jingle came on, and many faces turned to the screen.

"Hey! Es' da'squid sistahs'!", said one.

"I can see that, you dolt!", replied another.

"These guys are never late! What happened?!", said someone else.

"Ssh! They're about to say!", the employee behind the snack bar said.

The room went silent.

The show had already been on for a little while, mainly introductions and map rotations, but soon, they got into the news for the day.

"So, now with that over, you guys are probably wondering why we're late...", Callie began.

"Someone wrecked the place.", Marie finished.

"It was a mess!", Callie said.

"Like your room", Marie said in response, earning a scowl from her cousin and a chuckle from the audience.

It was about this time, that a recently awakened guard stumbled in the background. He walked halfway across the backdrop, rubbed his sleepy eyes, then looked at the cameras. He craned his neck and looked at them, then the sisters, then his eyes widened further. He was then dragged off stage by a taller, green haired guard. The sisters looked back just moments after, then looked at each other.

"What were we talking about, again?", asked Callie,

"How dirty the room was.", Marie answered.

"Like your mind?", Callie said with a devious grin.

"Hey! That's my job!" Marie pouted.

"Anyway," Callie said, ignoring her sister's complaining, "Some vandal snuck in and broke the place. It was no problem for our brave squids in blue, though!"

Shoutout to the chief of the inkopolis Police department!", Marie shouted.

"Well, that's all the time we have! As always,", then they both shouted their normal "Stay fresh!", all with their poses. The show then ended, and conversation broke out.

Similar events happened at the bar that North and the officers went to. As soon as they walked in, they heard chatter about the news. This, of course, was of no concern to him or the officers for the obvious reason that they were there. The party waited to be seated at the front of the restaurant. North, who had never been here before, looked around. There was various jerseys and musical records hanging on the walls. He looked back outside, and saw the large illuminated sign (That's a large waste of energy considering the fact if was mid-day and sunny at the time.)that read "Eat at Joe's". His attention reverted back to the situation at hand when a female voice asked "How many?"

"Five… Yeah, five.", Pete said in response after looking at the party.

"Five? Come this way, then!", said the busty, younger woman as she walked out from behind the counter to lead them. North guessed she couldn't be much older than Pete, by the looks of it.

They were lead to a table. By the looks to it, two of the officers were eyeing her, nudging each other and murmuring something. North knew it was none of his business, but couldn't help but watch as the events played out. The waitress handed out menus, said "I'll be right back.", then walked off. North immediately opened his, then went to the back, where drinks normally were. He looked through the colorful logos for the assortment of soft drinks they had available. He settled on root beer. It seemed immature compared to the others, who were talking about kinds of alcoholic beverages and mixed drinks, but the law was the law, after all. Suddenly, all eyes were on a nearby television screen; it was bigger than the one at home. The game was about to start. It showed the layout of what looked like the tops of townhouses, and the names with mugshots of the players on-screen. On the left side of the screen, the orange team, was Sepha, somewhere around the middle.

"Hey, North… How'd you meet Pete?", an officer asked.

North gazed went from the screen to the one who'd asked.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, really...", North responded.

North gave the synopsis of it. The officer nodded, then went back to the screen. North thought there would've been more conversation, so this was a bit unusual to him. Despite that, he too went to look at the screen. The game was starting, and the players spawned in. North always had a curiosity for how the game worked, and even more so for the respawn pads. He knew that when you get splatted, you respawn there, but what happened inside of them? What made them work the way they do?

Now, Sepha's thoughts were different all together; she was intent on winning. As were most people around her, of course. She wore the starting clothes (It's been so long since I've played this game that I forgot what most things were called.), and twirled her roller in her hand. The buzzer went off, and they began painting. Sepha's team worked fast, two rollers, two chargers. The other team was unfortunate enough to have three chargers an a splatershot Jr. While they did have the range to take out the rollers, they didn't the covering power the rollers did. On the other side of the tv, North and the waitress arrived.

"Alright, have we decided what we'd like to drink?", she asked.

The other officers said their different beers, pete ordered a coffee, and North ordered the root beer as planned. Pete looked like he was about to fall asleep.

The waitress left, to get their drinks, and North immediately went to look at what he wanted to eat. There were burgers, salads, hot wings, something called the "water challenge", which to North looked like some sort of terrible torture method, and deserts. North looked at the burgers. There was the Thunderboy, bacon thunderboy, and other things with similar names. He knew what he was going to have immediately. He closed the menu, and waited.

Sepha was bulldozing the competition on screen, her orange tentacles flowed behind her with the speed she ran. She had a jubilant smile. She was paving the way to victory when North could finally order his food. He cracked a gentle smile.

While Sepha, North, and the rest were enjoying the freedoms of summer, the thug paced in his cell. He had a face of pure rage and confusion. His orange tentacles were up like most boys these days. He now wore prison clothes instead of his own stolen attire.

"They arrested me for the wrong crime! I've stabbed, cut, sliced plenty of people on MY turf, but I ain't a vandal! Why would I do that to someone so famous?! They have bodyguards!", he said, pacing nonstop.

"Shut it, Thast.", a nearby guard said.

He only rolled his eyes, and thought about the events that occurred. He knew he deserved to be here, but not for the reason he was convicted. No... he was framed.

(Hey, folks. Sorry if this chapter is shorter. I haven't been able to work on this as much lately. I have no new updates to make, really. Next chapter I'll get to the game, and more importantly, food. [That was sarcasm.])

(Edit: Thanks to Pizzalovingturle once again for finding a few errors in my spelling. Please tell me if you find any errors so I can fix them. I want this to be professional as possible. I owe you, man. You have my genuine, honest gratitude.)


	14. Chapter 14

(Halloween draws close, and the darkness will raise! Er, rather, come slowly. I have a plan for the future, I just need to orchestrate it without rushing instantaneously. I had a handful of errors in the last chapter, and thanks to the pizzaloving turtle for watching out for me. Sorry, but I haven't been able to read your fanfic as much lately. I've been rather busy.)

Sepha's joy seemed to be without end. She was just covering the world in her ink before her. Occasionally one of the chargers would try a foolish frontal attack, then get mowed down almost immediately. She would let out a loud "Woomy! With each splat. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a charger carefully placed up above her. They were on a map that allowed for good sniping spots, after all.A long trail of ink landed just inches away from her. She look up at the assailant. Suddenly, behind her, a long trail of orange ink hit the target dead on. Sepha looked at her defender. An inkling boy in a beret appeared from his nest.

"Suck on that one!", he said in a loud voice, adding emphasis to each word.

"Keep on rollin', miss! I got your back from up here!"

Sepha only nodded, and continued bulldozing the competition. North watched on the television eagerly. This seemed like something he would enjoy thoroughly. Perhaps one day, he could try his own personal splatling gun? He began to ponder the configuration he would like most. Just then, the waitress walked up to them. (Did you come here to read about action? Too bad. You get food. I have sad news, now. My earbuds died on the twelfth. [RIP IN Peace])

"I'll have a salad, please.", Pete said with a tired smile after placing his coffee next to his hat, which was upright on the table.

"Chicken sandwich for me, please.", the more reserved officer said.

"Thunder boy! Yeah! Me too!", the two officers ordered.

"Baconboy, Rare, the works, extra pickles, side order a' onion rings, please.", North said.

"Right! You have this all down pat, don't you?", the waitress asked.

North nodded with a smile, then the waitress walked off to deliver the order. North took a swig of his ice cold beverage, then looked back up at the screen. He didn't realize up until now, but there was an announcer spectating and commentating on the match.

"And our contestant, miss Sepha is plowing through these poor squids! She shows no mercy! Is there nothing she cannot destroy?!", he shouted as Sepha's roller claimed yet another victim.

"Wait, what's this? The entire enemy team respawned! Someone on orange team just used an echolocator! Oh my lord! I don't believe it! Only five seconds, what're they thinking? Why would they need to use this?!"

He went silent for a moment. All eyes were on the screen once again due to his screaming. Sepha had acquired enough points to use her special. She used the eco-locator to pinpoint where to aim, and she let out the Killer wail. (It's like a sound cannon, for those who don't know.) The announcer's silence was intense. The room was quite. The machine didn't turn on. Instead, a microphone came out near the back. Sepha walked over. The announcer never saw anything like this. Sepha grabbed the microphone, took a deep breath, then said in her loudest voice, "WOOOOMY!". The cheer blasted out of the front of the speaker directly at the uncoordinated enemy team, splatting them all instantly. Sepha fist pumped, and the timer went off, signalling the end of the match.

"We-well… that was…. Amazing.", the announcer managed.

"Here's Judd with the results..."

A particularly fat cat came on screen with two flags in hand with the map below him. Just by eyeballing, North could tall it was an unfortunate match-up, as Sepha's team covered the most land, hands down. The cat pointed to orange, and no one was really all that surprised. The screen changed once more, this time to the celebrating teammates. There was a camera showing the reactions to the score. The orange team was absolutely ecstatic. Sepha was hopping up and down, with a little "Woomy" each time. The opposing team only stared, dumbfounded. They looked over at the other team, then couldn't help but applaud. They were upset at losing, but even more amazed at how their opponents won. The bar exploded with cheer at the imaginative ending. Even Pete cheered. It might not have done as much for their team as her regular rolling, but it was still impressive nonetheless.

"Chicken, two thunders, a salad, and a bacon, extra pickles, onion rings, and the works?", a waitress asked.

"That'd be us.", Pete said.

She walked off, then returned with their waitress and their orders. Each plate being placed in front of the hungry officers, and they began digging in. North knew that he was going to have a wonderful time with this game, these people, and this city.

They ate and Sepha celebrated her victory. Shast was laying down in his cell, waiting. He only had a week left. Rick was washing his bus in the summer sun. It had gotten rather ditry, and was in need of a good dusting. While he was sweeping, he'd found something, then chuckled. Pete's parents were enjoying the solitude, despite the fact they knew their son had been stabbed. They did know that he would heal, after all. The squid sisters chatted in the newly-repaired studio, and Ink was currently helping Captain Cuttlefish. Everything seemed rather decent, even for Shast.

Meanwhile, far off from inkopolis, something sinister was brewing in octo-valley. An octarian in a labcoat sat in a lab filled with large printers. The floor was littered with long pages covered in jagged lines. One was actively moving across the desk he was sitting at. He grinned an evil little grin. He then looked up through a window. There, tied up on a small wooden chair a shivering blindfolded inkling with diodes on his head.

"Now… You're going to hear three chimes… During then, you might get shocked, you might not be. You might even get shocked at the end of the count down. Ready? Good." He explained. The inkling wasn't given enough time to respond.

The octoling pressed a button, and watched.

Ding.

The inkling began to shudder. He was almost in tears.

Ding

A smile stretched across the octolings face. He saw it clearly behind his goggles.

Ding.

The inkling screamed and jolted spastically with the electricity put into him. Somehow, in some way, he survived. He would occasionally jolt from time to time. The professor laughed loudly. He watched the huge spike in activity in the papers.

"Oh… That was lovely! Look at the results! It's beautiful! Truly beautiful!", He proclaimed.

Suddenly, an octalink entered behind him.

"What do you want?!", he snapped at the courier.

"They fell for it, sir!", he said.

"Delightful!", the professor said, his mood changing from anger of interruption to pure joy.

"How long is he in there for?", he then asked.

"One week, sir!", The courier said, rather crestfallen at the time.

"Oh, that's even better! Our target will ''get mad at the system", and commit more crime for us! The perfect scapegoat! Muahaha!", the octoling said triumphantly.

The squid in the room had thought of a plan. He tried changing to squid form. However, his restraints got much tighter, and he was forced back into inkling form. The ropes had tightened, and he gagged. The professor turned from his courier to look at the subject.

"That was a bad idea.", he said.

"Go get him unstuck."

The messenger obliged, and walked into the room. He loosened the rope around the victim's neck, then walked off.

"Oh… This only get's better..."

(I told you. I TOLD YOU. I bet you thought it would become night or something, right? Wrong. Now, Thanks to Guest for reviewing. Although, that was my sister being a jerk. So it was all a joke. I don't know why I added that part with the killer wail. I thought it looked cool. I also wanted a part where Sepha does a quadro-splat, but I couldn't think of a scenario that that would happen. Sorry if it makes her look like a Mary-Sure. I have some good news, now. I'm registering to vote now. I'm also thinking about doing a Q&A for this story. I suppose it's up to you.)


	15. Chapter 15

(I told you. I TOLD YOU. I bet you thought it would become night or something, right? Wrong. Now, Thanks to Guest for reviewing. Although, that was my sister being a jerk. So it was all a joke. I don't know why I added that part with the killer wail. I thought it looked cool. I also wanted a part where Sepha does a quadro-splat, but I couldn't think of a scenario that that would happen. Sorry if it makes her look like a Mary-Sue. I have some good news, now. I'm registering to vote now. I'm also thinking about doing a Q&A for this story. I suppose it's up to you.)

(So, I didn't get a really good review on that last one. That only means one thing. [Complain on the internet] Do better next time! I won't let you guys down. II won't let myself let you guys down. I have a slight reason for that one being bad, though. I've run out of inspiration around the middle, and tried to finish the chapter. I liked the ending, but not the delivery. So, I probably missed some crucial part. No matter. As long as you guys have my back, I'll try to have yours. Now, as for Sepha, the only reason she won so incredibly will be explained. Now, as for our antagonist, sorry for rushing him in. I felt like the contrast of tone would have been nice. This one might not be uploaded as usual; I'm trying to make a better chapter, and that's hard with no inspiration. Oh well. Well, thanks for reviewing. I owe you more than you guys know just for even glancing at this little tale I've made up. Thanks.)

The party gleefully ate their lunch with a jolly air around watched the replays and sped up coverage of the map, and the highlights of each splat. Meanwhile, Sepha walked to the locker rooms, and dropped off her stuff.

"That was my best game yet! Woomy!", She explained.

"You did well.", the charger who was covering her earlier said. He stood in a small group with two others dressed similarly. One wore a gas mask, and the other was in a helmet similar to one Sepha saw soldiers in.

"Thanks!", she said as she turned to face them. She looked at them with a cocked brow.

"What's with the military get-up?", she asked.

The group chuckled, then the one in the helmet stepped forwards.

"We're in a team! The squid-militia. We get together and train for splatfests and the like together. The uniforms have to do with what we use.", he said.

"Neat! And what about those guys in bandannas?", asked sepha.

"No idea.", the one in the barrette said

The bandanna wearing group stepped outside the building ,grumbling.

"You can cut tha' charade!", said one.

"We failed to them do-gooders!", said another.

"What does that even mean?", asked the third.

"Hey guys, did I do well?", asked the youngest there. He was the one who used the splattershot Jr.

"NO, you didn't. Get a charger like the rest of us. Jeez.", said the first, angrily. "You're probably the reason we lost!"

"Oh. Sorry, then.", said the youngest, sadly.

The group walked into an alleyway, then the oldest one froze. He turned around. It was clear he'd thought of something, and even under the bandanna he wore over his mouth, it was clear he was smiling deviously.

"Did anyone else get a good long look at the girl?", the first one said, the leader.

"No, why?", the youngest asked.

"She looks like the one who was at the scene that got our boss in jail!", said another.

"Exactly! We should get her, then use her as ransom to get the boss back!", The leader said finally.

The group cheered, getting a glance of a few passersby, but not much more than that. Back at the bar, the group was preparing to leave. The two ones always making jokes and starting at the waitress were, to much surprise to North, the ones who paid the bill.

"Alright, North,I'm going to go drop these guys back at the station. You go get Sepha, alright? She'll lead you back home.", Pete said. He seemed much more alert and awake. North assumed it was the coffee and victory really got his blood pumping.

"Alright, Pete. What then?", North asked.

"Then I'm going to call up the doctor to see if we can play turf war.", Pete responded.

North only nodded, then stood up. Everyone else stood. They began to walk out the door. Pete and the police walked to the decorated cruiser, and North made his way to the arena. It was a small way away, but the walk took him some time. Nothing like a little exercise to get someone's blood pumping. He looked around the city. He loved listening to the pop music blaring out of nearby cafes and stores. It was a huge contrast to the classic rock and country that would always play back at home. Speaking of which… North took out his old phone, and dialed up his mother.

"Hello? North?", his mother's sweet voice came through.

"Hey, mom.", North replied.

"Oh, wonderful! How are you? How's the wound?", his mother inquired.

"Both good. How are you? Where's dad?", North asked in turn.

"I'm doing wonderful! I got the plane cleaned today, and your father's at the shooting range. Nice to know that you're doing well over there. Remember, if you need it, call us. We're always here.", she said.

North smiled. "Well, that was all. Good bye.", he finished.

"Stay safe out there!", His mother said before hanging up.

By the end of the conversation, North was just about at the plaza. He could see Sepha from where he stood. She was talking with some guys in military items.

"Anyway, thanks for having my back! I don't think I would have won! Woomy!", Sepha exclaimed to the three.

"Don't mention it. It was nice meeting you, but we have to go back to base for mission debriefing."

"Wow, you guys really take this seriously, don't you?", Sepha said.

North arrived to the small group. They turned to face him.

"Hello, North!", Sepha said.

"Hey, Sepha.", North said back.

"Good day. Are you a friend of Sepha's?", the beret asked.

"Yeah. I watched you guys on the television back at that Joe's place. You guys did well! Keep it up!", North said to the four with a smile.

"Thanks. Well, sorry to meet and leave, but we have to go now.", the helmet said.

The gas mask only nodded.

After a small goodbye, the three super-jumped away, leaving a dark green trail behind them until eventually, they disappeared from sight. North waved until then, then turned to face Sepha.

"Remind me not to get on you and your friends bad side.", North said.

Sepha laughed, then asked, "Where's Pete?"

"He dropped some guys off at the station, and told me to pick you up.", he answered bluntly.

North checked his watch. There was still quite a bit of time left in the day. The four in bandannas were watching from afar with binoculars.

"It looks like they're about to leave. We can't attack now because there'd be too many witnesses… And there's that guy there… But…. From what they're saying over there… It looks like…. Like they're going to…. Play turf war later today.", one said.

"Then so will we!", another said. They retreated deeper into the alleyways. North and Sepha walked home while North discussed what the plan was. It took them a good while to walk there, about an hour or so, but it was a delightful time nonetheless. Sepha explained her victory, North described the food, and they laughed the whole way. Even the few passers by noticed, and saw Sepha.

"Hey, I saw you on the TV!", someone said as they passed by. Others ran up to Sepha and told her how great she was. This lighthearted little walk home turned into a dream come true for Sepha: the was getting attention from strangers now. She was ecstatic, and North couldn't help but smile. He was happy for her, and the handful of strangers around were as well. The fame grinded to a halt once they entered the suburbs on their way home. Pete was waiting in the driveway, leaning on his car. He'd gotten himself dressed into more standard clothing. He wore aviators, his usual policeman's cap, a Hawaiian shirt, and similar shorts to North.

"Alright, guys… We gotta' stop by the doctors to see if we can go turf war… then, well…. We do just that!", Pete said.

"You seem more chipper.", North said.

"Coffee.", Pete responded.

North only nodded; he knew it. They piled into the car blissfully oblivious to what was planned for them, nor what was happening a small way away.

(It's been a while, hasn't it? Jeez! Way too long… Anyhow… Thanks for reviewing as always, PizzalovingTurtle. Now, I have three shutouts. One to the aforementioned Pizzalovingturtle, the newcomer AverageArtisticAuthor, who I talk with quite a bit, and the legendary Aura Spirit, who I was honored to have PM me! Actually, if you've heard of me, but not Aura, stop, and go read the trilogy they've made. Then go read Enlisted squid. Seriously, thank you guys. You three are wonderful. Keep up the good work, all of you. Also, can you believe the election is only in five days? It really makes you wonder where the time goes, doesn't it? Or perhaps it's just me… Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short. Or bad. I've been rather busy lately, and I haven't had the time or brainpower to focus on this as much. School, news, and much more personal issues keep getting in the way. But I assure you, I'll continue to work on this and try to upload as high quality as I can, as fast as I can. Keep being you, you guys. And keep being awesome.)


	16. Chapter 16

(Well folks, I'm sick. Which sucks. On to the news! Trump wins! You heard it here, folks! Trump won! Congratulations to him and all who ran. It's been a good race! I'm not going to go too deep into politics, or I might get in trouble. I was thinking about making a chapter having to do with halloween and the election, but I don't know how they would turn out. If you guys want them, if you ask nicely, I might give them to you as an early Christmas present. Now, thanks again to our very own pizzalovingturtle for reviewing once again. I need to start reviewing your chapters sometime. I couldn't give you as critical or important reviews as you do, though. So you got me beat!)

North, Sepha, and Pete were once again on their way to the hospital, although this time was for a much less urgent matter. The ride was rather loud, despite North not saying a word. The radio was turned up, and Pete and his sister were singing along to whatever hit song was playing then. North new neither the name, nor the lyrics, but he smiled and nodded to the beat regardless. He had to admit; it was a catchy tune. He was also impressed by how well the two could sing, especially considering that the radio host had just said that the song had come out only a few days ago. And form what he could tell, Sepha sang all of Marie's lines, while Pete sang all of Callie's.

They arrived at the hospital just around when the song ended. North had always found that to be quite humorous. All too often would he be listening to music during a trip, and either finish an alright song as soon as they arrive, or his favorite song would start as soon as he would leave a car. As was fate, he supposed. Sepha and Pete stepped out, and the three walked in. It was much different to North, considering he entered through an ambulance after all. The entrance lead directly to a massive room with a waiting area on the left filled with people, and on the right was a desk used to check in.

"Alright, you two sit down. I'll check us in.", Pete said as he walked to the check in desk.

"You got it, big bro!", Sepha said. As they went to the other side of the large room.

Sepha and North walked until they found two open seats, and sat down. Sepha looked rather eager, North assumed that it was anticipation for getting to turf war. That would make sense, at least to him. Why else would someone be happy to be in a hospital? North shrugged it off, then looked forwards. In front of him was a very familiar inkling reading a magazine; Rick.

"Oi! Rick?", North said.

Rick looked up from his magazine, and smiled.

"Hey! Well if ain't North! How've you been?"

"Fine! How're you?"

"About the same, man! Hey! You forgot your suitcases on the bus!"

"I… what? Really?"

"Like, North, who's this Rick guy?", Sepha asked.

"I'm Rick. The bus driver for the district that North lives in."

"Oh Em Gee! No way!", Sepha exclaimed.

North was still shocked that he'd left something so important like that on a bus. At least his driver was a nice guy like Rick. He doubted that all of his money (if any) was still there, though. Although, that was more than likely his own fault. Rick and Sepha chattered about the last couple of days, and a few people around them got their names called. Pete returned, and sat down in the freshly emptied seat next to his sister. He sat back slightly, as the chair wouldn't go that far back without damaging it. Almost as soon as he sat down, North's name was only sighed, and stood back up. They made their way back to the front of the room. Sepha shook Rick's hand.

"It was nice talking to you! Woomy!", Sepha said.

"You too, kid. Hey, North! Hope that cut get's better, man! Come back later when you need your stuff! I got it all safe and sound!", Rick said to the two as the left.

"Will do, Rick! See ya' round!", North said.

They were lead down a hallway by a nurse North was more than certain would be flirted with by Pete's co-workers. (You know the ones.) Eventually, they arrived at a room on the first floor. It was smaller than the room he was held the other day, and for good reason. This looked more akin to a dentist's room than a full on hospital room. There was a counter with a sink along the wall nearest the door with cabinets filled with all sorts of medical equipment and medicines. There were various medical instruments along the walls.

"Hey, Pete, Sepha and I are going to get your stuff back from Rick, then come back. By then, we should get back in no time!", Pete said as he started to leave.

North nodded, and they left. The nurse simply had him sit down. "The doctor will be in soon. Lease hold on.", she said, then walked off. North read the things on the wall. There were images of the inkling anatomy, and how malleable their innards were. Apparently, they were made to be able to shift to and from squid form, which left a lot of empty space within the inkling. North didn't use that form a lot, so he knew it was going to be a bit difficult for him. That was going to be bad, considering he was going to need that for turf war later. He simply shrugged it off. The rest was common knowledge, like how ink was produced, lack of skeletal structure, and a list of organs. Medical stuff.

North had lifted his shirt and searched for the wound about when the doctor stepped in.

"Hello, North. How's that wound doing?", the doctor said.

"Hey Doc. It's doing fine, I think.", North responded.

"Alright… Well, I was going to ask if you could show me, but it seems you have that all settled. ", he joked to North, who had just realized that his shirt was still up.

North felt embarrassed to be caught like that, but he was curious. It was a deep wound, and should still be there, which was quite odd.

"Well, uh… It… It looks like you're healed. Wow. That's… Amazing, North.", The doctor said, dumbfounded.

"Thanks, doc'.", North said.

After a number of inspections and a few questions, North was out of there. With a shake and a pat on the back, North left the office.

"Go get'em, squiddo! And tell them the doctor sent'cha!", the doctor said as North left.

Pete and Sepha were waiting for him just in the front. The nurses and receptionists were waving as they left. This sort of behavior was actually the norm from where North came from. He did question whether or not it was genuine, as he had many more patients than the doctors back from the town close to his home. Everyone knew your name back over there. He looked back at the siblings adjacent to him once more. They didn't say much, and despite his pondering, the drive was actually really short. Pete parked near the plaza, and the stepped out. North looked around once more. To the left, there was a strip mall he thought someone'd called "Boo-yah base" made up of expensive "name-brand" clothing stores, shoe stores, some kind of headwear shop, and, wait, an arms dealer?! North was in shock. This had been here the whole time? Maybe he could finally purchase that splatling he was after this whole time… Af for the right, there was a ramp leading to a "dojo", (North wasn't one for martial arts.) and the newly renovated Squid Sister's Studio. As for just ahead,there was a huge (And I mean massive!) broadcasting tower with some fish floating around near the top-middle part. North imagined that it had enough power to reach halfway around the globe, easily. And in between all of that, inklings. Everywhere. North was certain that there were more in this plaza alone than in the entirety of his neighborhood. Our party made their way through the army of colors to the tower-lobby to get ready.

(Well, here I am again, folks. I haven't given up yet! I still got some umph in me! I still got you guys in my mind and heart! Now, I have to say, I'm cursed. My entire family is cursed with the fact that we often start things, then struggle to finish them. And often, it get's left unfinished. And nothing upsets me more than an unfinished fanfic, and quitters. Except hippies and communists. Anyhow, as you could probably tell by the intro authors note chat-thing, I started this on the day of the election. So I've been at this for too long. Now it's post Thanksgiving. My bad, guys. As for the story itself, I'm trying to slowly shift the style back to my own. I felt it was veering to a more generic, boring style. I want some defining factor that makes you know that it's mine, you know? Maybe that's just me…I'm going to try to update much more, but as a little attitude adjuster, have an upload on a Tuesday.)


	17. Unfresh update

This ain't a chapter, sadly. Folks, I'm not going to mark on this up until past christmas. I'm a bit busy with life and school right now,plus we have Christmas and Hannukah coming up, and you should spend your time with your families. As usual, our very own Pizzalovingturtle has found the time out of his schedule to review my story. I can't thank you enough, man. Every review is really appreciated. I don't quite understand what you meant when you were talking about Sepha's dialogue, if you specify, I'll gladly fix it. I completely forgot about the whole healing being an anomaly, that's bad on my part. Oh well. Now, for that last bit, I wanted to make that part of the next chapter, or to break it up, but A, I wanted to get into the action, and B, The way I had it set up, If I had made two paragraphs, one would have been only a few mere lines. As always, if you guys see something that bothers, you, don't hesitate to tell me. Out of the fiction, my birthday was the third. Enough about me, though. I want to know about you guys. I want to get chummy with my readers. I want it to be an enjoyable experience. I had planned on giving Pete a dual Squelcher [I think it was caled that..] Sepha her charger, and North the splattershot Jr. Who should I make number 4? I was thinking Ink, but perhaps a new character? A stranger? One'a your characters, perhaps? It's all up to you guys! I wouldn't mind doing a collab at all, even if it is just one chapter. I want to get more personal with you guys. Make this an experience. Meet new people, try different writing styles, laugh, cry, you know. This whole trip has been lonely up until our very good friend Pizzalovingturtle joined us.

Look at how far we've come… I started this back sometime about a year ago, We had a christmas, a new year, a whole election, a new Pokemon game, I got myself into a pathfinder club in school, hell, I almost have a girlfriend, Aura Spirit finished the third story in their saga, the NX and switch got revealed, and now we're about to get to yet another holiday season. I can't do this without you folks. You guys are the fuel to this. Each view, comment, review, even glance at the name, are all appreciated. I know I've said that a few times now, but I mean it. I always have, and always will. It's been a long trip filled with Devo, Duran duran, Caravan Palace, reviews, memes, fun, sadness, cold warm, and everything between. I'll get back to this soon enough. So don't go anywhere!

Happy holidays and a happy new years,

Deku Scrublord


End file.
